nierfandomcom-20200223-history
Grimoire Weiss
Grimoire Weiss is a companion and deuteragonist in NieR. He was a hovering, magical tome that served as Nier's access to magical spells (known as Words), new melee attacks, and weapon upgrades. Grimoire Weiss, also known as the "white book", was initially released with Nier's help. He was known as the white book, because he is meant to stop Grimoire Noir, the black book. In the past, Weiss was a part of Project Gestalt along with those who became known as Grimoire Noir and Grimoire Rubrum. Grimoire Weiss "only contains a small portion of the Sealed Verses power," as said by Devola and Popola, meaning that the power of the Sealed Verses are immensely strong. Grimoire Weiss appears as downloadable content in NieR:Automata. His likeness can be used as a pod appearance. Story Background= And Then There Were None |-|NieR RepliCant/ NIER= NieR RepliCant / NIER Grimoire Weiss is a mysterious book of immeasurable wisdom and age that becomes a powerful ally in Nier's journey to cure Yonah. Grimoire Weiss possesses a sharp tongue and an inflated ego, but often feigns ignorance. Whether he does this to test Nier or because he simply loses interest is unknown. What is certain, however, is that he can't stand to have his name abbreviated. He must be addressed by his full name at all times! Aside from being a talking, floating, all-knowing book, Grimoire Weiss uses the Sealed Verses that Nier uncovers to cast powerful magic spells that assist Nier in combat. Weiss is in fact a Gestalt of a Hamelin Organization Crusader (a group of child soldiers raised to use magic to fight against the Legions created by the White Chlorination Syndrome that spread from the queen-beast) bound into a book. The Red Book, Grimoire Rubrum and the Black Book, Grimoire Noir, were also created this way. The true purpose of Grimoire Weiss is to fuse with Grimoire Noir to force the Gestalts (Shades) to return into their NieR RepliCant bodies and become true humans again. During the battle against the Shadowlord, Weiss falls on the ground, revealing that all his power was used by Nier in the last five years. He then uses the last of his strength to completely destroy Grimoire Noir, destroying his physical form in the process. According to side materials, his consciousness remains within the world without a body. He hasn't completely disappeared from existence. |-|DLC= The World of Recycled Vessel Other Appearances ''SINoALICE'' Weiss can be purchased to unlock the Boy Nier/Sorcerer job class and 300 magic crystals during the NieR RepliCant x SINoALICE collaboration event. They cost $27.10 and are available for purchase until March 8, 2019 (JST). When used in battle, he lowers an enemy's physical attack and magic attack power. He can randomly target one or two foes. The measurement of his width is the last answer for the Twitter collaboration quiz. Gallery NieR Grimoire Weiss2.png|Illustration of Weiss. DOD3 Nier Artwork2.png|Artwork of Grimoire Weiss with the protagonists of Drakengard. NA Grimoire Weiss.png|Grimoire Weiss in NieR: Automata. Trivia *There are a total of 13 grimoires, however only 3 are seen in-game. *He can act as a fan by flipping his own pages. People praise him so highly for this that he no longer minds doing it. *Weiss (correctly spelled "weiß") is the German Homonym for the substantive "white" and for the verb "know". *A grimoire is a Medieval book of magic. *Peter is also the Japanese voice actor for Caim, Angelus, and Michael in the Drakengard series and Servant of Thrones. Nier Automata is the first Drakengard related IP where "she" does not voice a character. Yoko said Peter's casting in Nier was a purposeful request from Saito who wanted to keep the homage from Drakengard. *Saito conducted a NicoNico livesteam to promote Automata which included a character popularity poll for Replicant. Users voted him to second place. Saito was surprised that he beat out Emil. Category:Characters Category:Grimoires Category:Males